The Curse
The Curse is the LGBT-themed episode of Craig of the Creek. This is the only episode that was banned in Arabia, Turkey, Russia, Southeast Asia and Greece, because of the homosexual relationships between the Witches of the Creek, Tabitha and Courtney, making their first appearances. Plot Act 1 The episode begins with Craig, Kelsey and JP making a new map on a large sheet using mostly green markers. When the markers ran out, the trio looks at the map and Craig exclaims that they almost finished it. When it was dinner time, the trio agrees to see each other the next day and Craig promises more markers. When they reach the stump the next day, they find that the table on which they drew the map is full of candles and the map is missing. JP and Kelsey try to find out what it was that was there, and Craig proposes to see the night wearing stealthy clothes. That night, Craig, Kelsey and JP wait on a high branch of a tree, which Kelsey chose because she thinks is the best place to spy on people. Suddenly, two Gothic teenagers named Tabitha and Courtney arrive and sit down on the floor, one of them lights the candles and they begin to talk about their lives. Tabitha takes out a set of cards and while mixing them, Courtney tells her that it will not be so bad, because at least she can leave the city, while Courtney will not have anyone to sit with at lunch. Tabitha places some cards and Courtney asks if they are bad, but she makes Tabitha angry and she breaks them, then turns off offended. When observing this last act, Kelsey assures that they are witches and JP falls of the tree to have remained long time without breathing. Tabitha and Courtney stand in front of him and Tabitha asks if he was spying on them, Craig and Kelsey come down from the tree and apologize to them, asking them to "not curse them". Courtney is surprised because Craig called them "witches" and Tabitha follows the game and throws the pieces of broken letters, saying that he curses them for life. Act 2 The next morning, when Craig wakes up, he begins to notice strange things in his house, like one of his dolls fell, the Honey Bits cereal was gone, and his pants were shrunken, so Craig believes that the curse is happening. Craig goes to the creek and asks Kit for some pants, but she only laughs at him. Kelsey and JP arrive, and Kelsey tells him that the curse was also approaching her, because her cape broke and she was left without hair bands, so she has to use the plastic ones that break and leave her hair loose. JP says he did not have any problems, but then Craig lets him know that he has glue stuck to his head, and all three agree that it is because of the curse. Craig suggests that they should end the curse and not give up, and they go to Kelsey's house to read about witches. At night, Craig, Kelsey and JP go to their place in the stream and carry several water balloons, while Kelsey carries a water pistol and makes the circle of salt. When the teenagers arrive, one of them kicks the salt and breaks the circle. Meanwhile, they talk about Tabitha's dad, and in the problems they will have if he finds out they're in the creek, Tabitha says she wants to stay to spend time with Courtney, and she's ashamed. At that moment, Kelsey and JP jump from the tree and throw water balloons at them. Tabitha's father approaches them looking for his daughter, Craig agrees that he will help them escape if Tabitha releases the curse, and she accepts. Kelsey and JP cross the creek with a rope, but the rope breaks, leaving Craig and the "witches" behind. When Tabitha's father approaches, they know that their last chance is to use the swing, which is still far away. Craig climbs a branch and reaches the swing, managing to cross the creek. Then the "witches" cross using the swing. Kelsey and JP meet Craig and the teenagers on the sidewalk, Kelsey demands that they break the curse. The teenagers hold hands and then put one of their fingers together, so that Craig separates them and the curse "breaks". Tabitha gives Craig one of her cards and goes to Courtney, hand in hand, while the trio observes the card with surprise, thus ending the episode. Category:Television episodes